


No, I Don't Wanna, You Can't Make Me

by Querel (Rednaelo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Querel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Jade and some quick, rambunctious morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Don't Wanna, You Can't Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey. Look. I actually. Wrote. Something. /combusts
> 
> Enjoy? Part 3 of my Bro fucks the Beta Kids miniseries. Also, Jade squirts because I say so.
> 
> WARNING: Includes underage sexuality.
> 
> -Querel

“Bro!”

“Ma’am?”

When she smiles at you with her too-big teeth and messy hair, you love her.  She lifts up her arms and the stretch of skin and muscle lifts her breasts a little too.

“Pick me up!” she demands.  Your smile slides out and you go to her side, bending to lift her from the couch and into your arms.  You’re getting old and she ain’t no skinny twig, but you can pick her up without any trouble.  The rough part is adjusting to her legs squeezing your middle and her monkey arms slung around your neck.

“Take it easy, koala kid,” you tell her as you hook an arm under her rump and tickle her.  It’s a bad decision because it makes her squirm and thrash all the way to the bedroom, but she also laughs and bites at you.

“Oh my god, stoooop!” she laughs at you before you pitch her onto the bed.  She can’t stop giggling, even as she scrambles back over to grab your hands and pull you down to her.  You go willingly and pull her into your chest.  Her breasts squish pleasantly against you and she wiggles around until your thigh is between her legs.  “You’re hard again,” she tells you.

“Occupational hazard,” you inform her, patting her fondly on the ass. “Handle cuties, get boners.”  You yawn a little.  The sun is glowing gently through the bedroom window.  You’re not usually an early riser but Little Miss insisted on actually having breakfast at breakfast time.  You were coaxed into agreeing by the promise of shirtless cuddles that were to follow.

“Can I ride it?”

This would be one of those spit-take moments if you happened to have been drinking something.  But you weren’t so you just raise an eyebrow at her.  If she had a tail, it would be wagging.

“You sure you’re licensed to operate that particular ride, Ma’am?” you ask her, deadpan.  “You get on the Stridermobile, it’s gonna get rough.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Yes, shut up, I get it, your dick moves mountains, lemme on it.”

You roll onto your back and put your hands behind your head and she’s pulling you out of your boxers before you can say, ‘Have at it, sweetie.’

 If there’s one thing about her that continues to catch you off guard, it’s how fucking eager she is.  You can barely keep up with her and it’s nice, in a way.  Refreshing.

She puts a hot, calloused hand on your chest and slings her mane around to keep it off her neck and back as she squats over you.  You watch her; she’s focused.  Her fingers yank her panties aside so she can guide you in and you can feel the slightest scrape of elastic against your skin as she settles.

She clenches around you and whines but her eyes are closed and she’s smiling.  You smile back and reach to hold her hands.  Your fingers lace together and you prop your arms up on your elbows to give her something to push off of.

Her hips bounce and gyrate and she gasps on every downthrust.  Your head’s getting foggy with that intoxicating dizziness and she says,

“Oh…fuck, Bro, I forgot….”

“It’s alright, girlie, don’t worry ‘bout it.”  You tilt up your chin until she takes the hint and slows, leaning in to kiss you.  Your arms buckle and shift and she pushes them town to the mattress.  You roll your hips up to meet her and she moans.  The sounds of your skin slapping together fills the air and in the back of your mind, you think you might be getting a chafe on your dick from her panties but it still feels so fucking  good….

“Bro, oh god, fuck, fuck!”

She would keep you buried inside if she could; you only feel her muscles pulse a couple times until you are literally forced out of her by the strength of her orgasm.  She’s screaming and shaking and soaking your lap.  You hold on tight to her and kiss her while her whole body twitches and seizes.  Every exhale is a whimper; her fingers grip mindlessly at yours.

But as soon as she’s done, she readjusts and pushes you back in and _goddamn_ she’s so _tight_.  You groan and she sounds like her teeth are chattering as she manages a soft giggle.  She picks up her familiar motion—the sounds of the two of you wetly colliding fill the room again, your thighs are dripping—and doesn’t stop until your nails are digging into her hips and you’re coming into her squeezing heat.

She beams, kisses you breathless until you’re spent and you slide out again.  Her tongue is a little dry so you help wet it once more.  This time, when she giggles, it’s a little loopy and tired, manic.

“Heehee…sorry about that,” she whispers.  You snort and peel her panties off, which are almost as wet as your shorts are.  Both of your underwear ends up in a soggy little pile on the floor.  You kick off the stained comforter to join them and you wrap her in your arms and the both of you in your sheets.

“No need,” you tell her, kissing her hair.  “Just another thing to keep things interesting, squirty girl.”

She punches you in the chest and heaves a happy sigh as she snuggles into you, putting her arms around your neck and closing her eyes.  When she sleeps, she snuffles instead of snoring and you love her.


End file.
